


Amidst tremors of fear that vanish into darkness

by AleDic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleDic/pseuds/AleDic
Summary: [Crossover Frozen/Rise of the Guardians ǀ Elsa!centric ǀ mostly hints Elsa/Pitch]«You're here again.»The voice comes astride the wind, sharp and warm at the same time - and always so empty, always the same.«What do you want, princess?»Pitch almost never shows up to her. In fact, he did it only once - the first ever when she found herself in that dark place, without knowing how, attracted by a feeling similar to sinking. After that it was always just voice, only shadows that take different shape and consistency each time, only sepia black fog.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Amidst tremors of fear that vanish into darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fra tremiti di paura che svaniscono nelle tenebre](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685597) by AleDic. 



> This is set before the death of Elsa's parents and post Rise of the Guardians movie.  
> Oh, and it's a translate of my work on the EFP website.  
> Enjoy it!

What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?

What are you wondering? What do you know?

Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?

When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

~ **Bury a Friend, Billie Ellish** ~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Frost has never done anything to her since she can remember - Elsa has ice running through her veins and coming out of her hands, but the cold doesn't touch her in any way (except _now_ ). Now she's surrounded by mountains and pitch-black sand - shadows that seem to have swallowed every ray of light that ever existed and shine with shades of darkness that Elsa won't be able to describe even using all the words in the world - and she _feels cold_. She perceives it clearly every time she finds herself in that place - and would like to know exactly _which one_ , where is she? She always remembers to get there when she falls asleep, but she knows perfectly well that it's all real (and how can a dream be true?).  
A gray wind blows up in the ink dunes and she shivers, feeling a discharge ignite her body - and it's strange, she never imagined the cold would _burn_.  
«You're here again.»  
The voice comes astride the wind, sharp and warm at the same time - and always so _empty_ , always the same.  
«What do you want, princess?»  
Pitch almost never shows up to her. In fact, he did it only once - the first ever when she found herself in that dark place, without knowing how, attracted by a feeling similar to sinking. After that it was always just voice, only shadows that take different shape and consistency each time, only sepia black fog.  
Even now there is no trace of him, all Elsa can see is a swaying heap of pitch sand that glitters in the glare of the ice sphere between her fingers.  
«You ask me every time», she says, and she can see the breath coming out of her lips and condensing instantly. «And every time I repeat: nothing. I don't want anything. I don't even know where I am. I don't even know who you are!» The tone of her voice rises with each sentence, becoming more acute and Elsa can hear it echoing for that absolute nothingness.  
«Of course you know.»  
She can never understand what emotions Pitch's words express. His voice resonates toneless to her through the void, yet when it reaches her it resembles the caress of silk.  
«Of course you know where you are. Of course you know who I am.»  
Elsa feels another shiver run down her spine and when she returns her gaze to the pile of sand, she notices a dark figure silhouetted inside.  
She doesn't want to admit that Pitch is right, she doesn't want to admit that she knew it from the start - she doesn't want to admit it because it would mean that it's not working, that she can even stay locked up in her room forever and it won't change anything, she doesn't want to admit that--  
«You are scared?»  
Pitch has took a step away from the little sandstorm and now his eyes are shining through the darkness.  
(Liquid ice. Elsa couldn't describe them otherwise.)  
His gaze is indecipherable: he seems to want to dig into her.  
« _Continually_.»  
She doesn't know why, but she can't lie. It doesn't make her as uncomfortable as it perhaps should.  
«So who do you think I am?»  
Elsa may have imagined it, but she has felt that hollow voice _soften_.

  
  
  


She knows who Pitch is. She has always known it.  
«And are you afraid of me?»  
Now it's Elsa who looks at him as if she had to _touch him_ to the deep of his soul.  
«You don't scare me.»  
That, too, is the truth.  
Something begins to happen in Pitch's eyes - they begin to appear dull, as though traversed by a thick fog. The sandstorm around him intensifies again and returns to envelop him. When it calms down, there is no more trace of Pitch.

  
  
  
  


The next night she's there again - like the ones before, like the ones to come.  
Elsa spends her life fighting against herself, against that suffocating and lonely black that squeezes her chest and closes her throat, arriving exhausted at sunset - it doesn't give her peace, and she's _so tired_ , she just wants to stop, stop for an instant. She wishes she could give up, even if only for a moment.  
Every night when she closes her eyes she sinks into the darkness trembling with fear - and when she opens them again and finds the black mountains, frost, fire and Pitch, fear becomes _relief_.  
«Pitch, where do we go when we dream?»  
Some nights he laughs at that question. She poses it every time, hoping it's one of them.


End file.
